


Deception and perfection are wonderful traits.

by moodorbs



Series: Trigger Happy Havoc Powers AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Singing, Siren!Sayaka, its cool i promise., powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/pseuds/moodorbs
Summary: Sayaka Maizono knows what everyone wants.ok so basically in this au she's got siren powers. whatever she sings sounds like whatever the person wants to hear. its cool i prommy! i pinky prommy
Series: Trigger Happy Havoc Powers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007019
Kudos: 8





	Deception and perfection are wonderful traits.

**Author's Note:**

> Part something of the powers au, where each THH character has a different superpower. Some are based on their talents, some aren't.

All humans have wants. Sayaka Maizono knows that more intimately than most. She knows what her music does to people, knows how it draws them in with promises of love and wealth and power beyond their wildest dreams. She knows how it traps them, how it makes them bend to her will, to her desires. She knows about others' wants, and she knows her own.

She wants to be loved, and she is. She has thousands of fans--those who gush about her songs, doting on the lyrics, though none of them can quite seem to agree on what those lyrics are. She has money, more money than she could ever want. She has her every need met, cars, outfits, houses.

And all at the expense of her soul. She doesn't even know what comes out of her mouth when she sings--sure, she's listened to recordings of herself, watched her own concerts, but she doesn't know who's on the stage, and the music sounds screeching and awful, like metal screeching on itself. She doesn't know how people can like what she makes, because to her it's all fake, like it could topple over at the slightest breeze. An idol cut out of cardboard.

No. She shakes her head, banishing the thought. She has *worked* to get where she's at. Sure, she has the raw power, the ability to twist people into her design, but she had to *use* it, right? She had to take *advantage* of it. And that took *dedication*. Sayaka thinks back to her first audition, when she was still trying to wrangle her power into submission. The sweat that dripped down her back as she tried to choose what each judge would want most to hear from a budding idol.

For one of them, she chose wealth. She sang a song that, for him, was a winding melody, harmonizing with the clinking of gold on gold and the shifting of paper bills. A tune of how rich he would be if his label signed her, of how he would never want for anything else in life. Of how everything came from money--women, cars, houses. A life of opulence.

She saw the gleam in his eyes and knew she had succeeded.

The second judge heard a song of romance. Of fingers running through his hair, of feather-light kisses on his shoulders. A low harmony, one that wouldn't be out of place in a night club. Her voice was crushed red velvet and dimmed lights, promises she would never keep.

By the end of it, one hand was twirling his wedding ring around and around and around his finger.

The third one was a little tougher. He wasn't one to be swayed by money or love, so she turned to the next best human desire: Power. In his ears rung a battle cry, the crushing of skulls and the slicing of limbs. The stench of the battlefield, of holding your enemy's heart in your hands and squeezing it with all the force you could muster, translated to board rooms and offices and deals and mergers. 

She was terrified she had misjudged him at first when his face didn't change, but a nearly-imperceptible lean forward let her know she had him in the palm of her hand.

By the end of the day, they were vying for her attention, stacking offer on offer.

Of course, she chose the last judge's record label. She needed someone with the same goals as her, to reach the top no matter what it took.

Sayaka made the right decision.

With her manager behind her, she and her group rose rapidly through the charts. Every song was a new hit--led, of course, with her haunting lyrics.

Lyrics that wove around the listener, transporting them to a world where everything was possible and they had all they could ever ask for.


End file.
